The Card Game
by BlackSheepsFantasy
Summary: Recently crowned King of Hearts, Drew Hayden, has much to learn about his kingdom and about being King. Every King needs a Queen right? What will King Drew do when it's discovered that his Queen was no other then the girl whom he bullied as a kid? Can King Drew make his Queen fall in love him? Or will the Hearts Kingdom fall apart!
1. The King of Hearts

'Ello there. ^.^

Black Sheep here with my first posted fanficton! My fanfic is based off of the idea of Cardverse from Hetalia (there's a lot of beautiful fanart and well-written fanfics about it- So check it out!). Instead of making it a Hetalia fanfic I wanted to make my fanfic to be about Pokemon. Also, I find Pokemon fanfics are easier to write. o.o

Couples: Drew x May, Brendan x May, Ash x Misty, Harley x Soledad, Paul x Dawn, Kenny x Zoey, Barry x Dawn (if you squint), N x White, Black x Bianca, Cheren x White (one sided), Silver x Lyra, Silver x Kris, Ethan x Kris, Gary x Leaf.

There's a lot of couples… if you see a pair that isn't mention but would like to see them PM me. I'll try to make a scene for them, but don't expect much (like a kiss or anything). I already have the main couples planned. Also try to keep it to heterosexual pairings only! I have nothing against boy love or girl love, I just don't write about it…_yet_. ^_^

**Plot:** Recently crowned King of Hearts, Drew Hayden, has much to learn about his kingdom and about being King. Though out his life he got whatever his little heart desired, as he was the son of the precious King. But with time comes changes. Major changes! Drew lost both parents, the King and Queens of Hearts, in the 100 hundred years old war between The Deck. Shortly following the death of his parents, he was sent off to rich-private school, at the age 10. Drew returns five years later to find that the Jack of Hearts has been crowned during his abstinence and that he himself is the future King of Hearts. End of story right? Wrong! Every King needs a Queen right? And the Kingdom of Hearts is no exception. The Hearts Kingdom Royals are known for having Kings and Queens that are deeply in love with each other and having epic love stories like those you would read in Fairy Tales! What will King Drew do when it's discovered that his Queen was no other then the girl whom he bullied as a kid? Can King Drew make his Queen fall in love him? Or will the Hearts Kingdom fall apart?!

**Review Goal (for chapter 1):** 5 reviews

**Rating T (for Teen):** There will be curse words! (My apologies up front if any of the words offends you in any way). ^.^

**Note:** My grammar isn't the best, but I will try my best to reread what's written and fix any mistakes that I see. If you see any names or words that are misspelled let me know so I can fix it.

Oh, critiques are always welcome! I'm always working on my writing, with it being style or vocabulary.

* * *

"Rise and shine, your Highness! You have important duties to fulfill today, besides lying around in bed all day," said a mother-like voice. A soft groan came from under the bed sheets. The same motherly voice spoke once more but louder, "Drew, you got five minutes. If you don't wake up, I'll get Harley in here." Hearing this, the boy known as Drew, tossed the bed sheets off him. The boy ran his fingers through his messy green hair.

"Happy now Solidad? You finally got me out of bed," the green haired boy said bitterly in defeat. The woman who's known as Solidad let out a giggle. She didn't really think that her 'little' threat would work. She knew Drew didn't care for Harley but she never thought Drew dislike the man that much. Drew let out one last groan before getting out of his bed.

"Get dress and come down for breakfast. After breakfast the fun paperwork-festivities begins," Solidad said sarcastically as she walk towards the door. "Oh I'm going to send the maids to clean up around here," Solidad said stretching out the word 'here' as she looked around the King's messy bedroom. "What happen in here any ways? It looked like a voltorb went off."

Drew was getting his clothes for day from his fairly large closet. He was only half listening to what the red-head was saying. "I was looking for something," he said dully.

"Like what?" Solidad raised a brow at the boy's statement.

"Does it matter what I was looking for? I couldn't find it, so it doesn't matter really." Drew was picked up some of his clothes off the floor and placed them in his clothes basket.

The red-head was about to make a smart remark about his room, but decided against it. She didn't have time for this. "Okay then…. So when should I send the maids in?" Solidad said in a flat tone. Drew look up from what he was doing and gave a wicked smirk.

'Oh boy,' Solidad thought to herself. She knew that smirk. And lets just say the smirk isn't something you want to see.

"By maids, you mean May?" When he said the maid's name his smirk got wider.

"Well yeah. There's also Misty, Wakana, Hannah, Marie and Josephine." As Solidad was listing off the name of maids Drew was getting drowsy. She knew she was forgot some of the girls' name but she didn't want Drew fall asleep again. She snapped her fingers to get Drew attention as he was drifting back to sleep. The noise made Drew stirred up. He was no longer smirking but wore a blank expression on his face.

"I know… I know. There's a million of them! Just have May clean it up," Drew said as he flips his bangs.

"You're so mean to that May girl. If I didn't know any better I would say you like her!" Solidad said putting her hand on her hips. This made Drew jump back a few feet.

"There's no way I'll ever like that tom-boy! I rather go out with a tree. After all she's as dense as one!" Drew said in a cooling tone, trying to regain his cool boy attitude that he was known for.

"Uh-huh, sure whatever you say. Just try not to start any fights, okay? And remember don't fall in love with her-"

"I know Sol. The King and the Queen are destine soul-mates that love forever. If I ever fall in love with someone before I meet my Queen, it's become unnecessary drama for the kingdom and the other girl will get her heart broken, blahblahblah! I heard it a thousand times already!" Drew said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just reminding you… I don't want to see May's heart get broken that's all," Solidad said biting her lower lip and looking away. "Promise to be down stair in twenty minutes okay?"

"Whatever," he quickly replied.

"You better or else," Solidad said in mother like tone. The red head gave Drew one last look before she left the room. He listened to the clicking sound of Solidad's boots as she got further and further away till he couldn't hear the sound of heels hitting the marble floors. On que Drew fell back onto his bed.

'God… I hate mornings,' Drew thought to himself. 'First day as King and it already sucks.' Drew blocked the sun rays that were coming through the windows with his hand. "What time is it," Drew spoke out loud. 'I should've asked Solidad… ughh. What's the day of the week is it? God… Sunday? No…. I think it's Monday. Shit.' Drew let out another groan. Mondays are the worst day of the week! Laying in bed for ten minutes, the young King finally found the strength to get ready for his busy day. After a shower and brushing his teeth and getting dress, the only thing left was comb his hair that he treasure so much. His hair was his favorite thing about himself. After all that was the only thing he inherited from his mother, the Queen. He got his green eyes from his dad, along with everything else. He remembers as a young child how everyone used to tell him how much he resembles his father. Looking back he was happy when people told him that. What child wouldn't be? Telling them they look like their hero. That would make any child happy, right? But now when he looks at old family picture he can't see it anymore. The resembles between his father and him. Lost in thought Drew didn't hear the sound of heels clicking against the marble floor. It was the sound of tapping on the door that made him come back into reality. Drew made his way toward the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelled grabbing his cloak of his coat rack that sat by the door. The knocking continued, it sounded like the knocking was getting louder and louder. "Will you please stop!? So-" the green haired boy opened the door to find it wasn't Solidad who was at the door, but Harley!

"Good morning my precious King~ Sol sent me. You better get your royal butt in gea-" The purple haired man known as Harley was cut off by the slamming of the door.

'What in Hearts name did Solidad sent him for? I know that I took more then twenty minutes but why him!' Drew said sweat dropping. He wasn't afraid of Harley or anything but you got to admit that the man is weird. There's no way the guy was straight. No way! Right? 'Great… I guess I'll escape from the window.' With a sigh Drew made his way to a window. His room was on fourth floor of the castle and there's was no way down besides climbing, jumping or flying. 'Well flying is definitely out of the question and I don't think I can jump either unless I want to fall to my death. And I don't think I have any rope,' Drew thought. Then a brilliant idea hit him.

"That's it!" Drew said walking over to his nightstand. He dig through all the junk in his nightstand's drawer when he finally came across what he was looking for, a glass flute. The glass flute was the same color as his hair. Drew gasped the flute in hand as he made his way back to the window when the knocking at the door begins again.

"You little BRA- I mean your royal Highness!" Harley voice was no longer speaking in a sweet voice like he was before, his voice was now fill with anger. "Open up! I'm not mad at you… even though you slam the door on this gorgeous face!" Harley voice was cracking as he was trying to hide his angry.

"HA! You? Gorgeous? Who are you trying to kid, you ugly drag queen?!" Drew yelled over his shoulder. 'I better get going, before he breaks the door down.'

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU LITTLE TWERP! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! MOCKING SUCH BEAUTY! I PITY YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT LOOKS." Harley rambled on and on about how beautiful he was.

Drew placed the glass flute close to his mouth and started to play the only song he knew, The Hearts Kingdom's Royal Anthem. It's been years since he played the melody but he still knew it by heart. After he hit the last note in the song a winged creature was waiting for him outside. Drew slowly lower his flute away from his month. It took him to a few seconds to readjust.

"Flygon is that- is it really you?" The dragon type pokemon dipped his head toward his master. This made Drew smiled. It's been five years since he last saw his pokemon. He was surprised that Flygon still remembers him, after all these years of being gone! "It's good to see you again buddy." Drew reach out a hand to pet the pokemon's head. Flygon let out a cry of joy, he too miss his friend.

Bang! The sound of something went crashing down on the marble floor. It was the door! And standing on top of the door was no other then a pissed off Harley. A dark aura surrounded the purple haired man.

Without thinking, Drew Hayden jumped out the window. He was falling. He was falling fast. He closed eyes and bracing himself for the fall. But he never did. Drew opened up his eyes to find himself on Flygon's back. "Thanks Buddy. That was a close one." The dragon pokemon let out another cry but instead of joy it was the cry of relief. Drew was fully awake after that he know felt like he was going to be sick. Flygon sensing the change of emotion let a soft cry.

"I'm fine Buddy. I just need to sit down for a minute." The dragon pokemon nod his head and safely landed in the Royal court yard. Drew thanked Flygon once more for saving him and gave his winged friend a hug. Drew also promised Flygon that he would visit him later on in the day.

'Maybe I should visit my other pokemon as well,' Drew thought to himself. He didn't get a chance to see any of them yet since he got back. It wasn't like he forgot them or anything but the last couple of days been busy ones, with his crowning and all. He can't wait to see them. He also can't wait to talk to a dense brunette, who he has been meaning to talk to since the first day he came back. He only gotten a chance to talk to her two times but they were rather short conversations like: "What nice weather?" Or "Is the Earl Grey or Green tea?" And she would either respond to his question with yes or no. 'If I didn't know any better I would say she's been avoiding me. I wonder….' Out of the corner a piece of red clothing caught his eye. Drew was trying to get a better look, but a tall bushy plant blocked his view. With no luck Drew move to the next plant hoping to get a good view but there was a cactus was in his way.

The court yard was like a green house. There were all kinds of different species of plants, from flowers to trees. The plants that inhabit the court yard are from all over the world. It was Drew's own father who turned the court yard into a green house, since the green house they had was way to far away and was out dated but Drew's mother told him the main reason why was that his father love plants so much that he wanted to show others joys of a beautiful garden. He also wanted to be closer to his family and friends while tending his garden. Since his parents were dead, the court yard serves a different purpose now. The castle employees take their breaks out in the court yard during the warm months, while the pokemon enjoyed playing in the court yard all year around.

Drew pull back one of the plants to get a good view as a sweet voice fills the air of the court yard. 'What an enchanting voice,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes as he listens to the song. The words of the song flowed well and the singer hit all notes perfectly. The song! It sounds so familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it. 'The song… what is the name of the song? I know I heard it somewhere before!' "Damn it," Drew cursed, realizing that said that out loud.

The singing stopped. The singer was startled by the curse. She then ran past where a certain green haired boy was hiding.

As the mysterious girl ran past him Drew didn't get a good look at the girl's face, but a fox-like creature came out the bushes and went the same way as the girl.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good... bad? Your thoughts?**

_Should the chapter be longer or shorter? Or is it a good length?_

**First chapter!**~ Not to shabby for my first ever publish fanfic!~ x)

Not really a fan of this first chapter though. I always find writing the first few chapters boring because you have to explain everything and also you have to get into details about the characters and _'stuff'_... I don't mind writing in detail (I'm actually quite good at it), but I don't want to bore you guys to death either. ;A;

**I got a question for you guys!** *clears throat*

**Who do you think the fox-like creature is that's following the mysterious girl? ;)** (Ha! I bet half you were thinking that I was going to ask you about the mysterious girl! That question would've been too easy!)


	2. Childhood friends

Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry everyone for not updating this story! I feel awful after all you nice people left me a comment! Dx

I had the whole story planed out and written nicely in a notebook, but I lost the notebook and can't find it anywhere in my messy room of mine. I tore my room and closet apart many times looking for the notebook! (No joke, I really did tore my room apart looking for it). :/ I spent my Christmas break in Georgia trying to rewrite it but my flash drive was not letting me load my document on to it and my aunt doesn't have a working printer. Returning home I try on many occasions to rewrite chapter 2 but I couldn't with schoolwork and club activities I was stressed out. I also been sick and got a concussion from horseback riding.

Enough with my bellyaching! I promise you guys a amazing pokemon fanfic, so I will deliver (even if it kills me!). I don't have any plans on quitting this fanfic, so here I present the long waited chapter: Chapter 2 of The Card Game!~ Please enjoy.

Review Goal (chapter 2): 10 reviews

Rating T (for Teen): There will be curse words! (My apologies up front if any of the words I use offends you in any way). ^.^

Note: My grammar isn't the best, but I will try my best to reread what's written and fix any mistakes that I see. If you see any names or words that are misspelled let me know so I can fix it.

Critiques are always welcome!

* * *

Drew emerge out of his hiding space, he quickly brush off the dirt from his pants and pluck a leaf from green hair as he walk down the same aisle that the mystery girl and the fox-like creature took. 'I wonder who the girl was? Is she new? Perhaps maybe I seen her here at the castle,' Drew thought to himself. As the young King walked through the green house all that he can think about is the mysterious girl. As he enter the dinner hall. Solidad was waiting outside the dinner room. Solidad had a murderess look on her face. Right next to her was Harley who had his head lower. Seeing Harley Drew quickly hid behind a vase.

"Harley! I sent you up there to remind the King about today's schedule, not to make him jump out of the window! This is just great." Solidad put her hands up in the air.

"Sol-" Harley said nervously as he tired to place a hand on the pink-head's shoulder, to calm her.

"Don't Sol me, Harley!" As she push his hand away from her shoulder.

"B-but... buutt I-I" Harley look away from the pissed off Solidad. "It wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't your fault?" Solidad raised a brow at Harley statement. She grab the collar of Harley's shirt and started shaking the purple haired servant out of anger. Drew couldn't help but to laugh, it reminded him of the old days before he had to worry about being the King. He was about to come out of his hiding spot to calm Solidad when a brunette maid appeared. The maid was pushing a cart of tea and breakfast foods.

"Umm... Solidad. I mean Lady Solidad," the maid said looking away knowing that Solidad wasn't in the mood.

"Huh. Oh yes, how may I help you May?" Solidad said happily, no longer shaking Harley. The maid pointed to the double the doors. Solidad looking at what the maid was pointing at. "Oh, I see. Sorry about that." Solidad step aside from the doors. The brunette maid open the french doors and was about to push the cart in to the dinning room when Solidad reach a hand to stop May. "May is something wrong? This isn't like you at all? You know you don't have to call me Lady, right? We are friends after all, just because I'm the Jack now doesn't mean anything."

"Nothing is wrong. I guess, I'm just tired, that's all." May smiled as she look down at the floor. Drew watch as the brunette fail to make eye contract with Solidad. So it wasn't just him that notice that May been acting different. The maid look back up before speaking again. "I'm sorry, I'm just so use to everyone calling you Lady now, it kind of rub off on me. Now that Drew is King, it's going to be hard for me to talk to him, even though we are childhood friends and all."

"May. I promise you, neither Drew or I have change at all! We are still friends. Didn't we promise our self as kids, to not let this royal-nonsense ruin our friendship?" Solidad sighed, letting go of Harley. The purple hair male hit the ground.

"I guess so," The brunette said sadly. "Solidad, may I take a few days off. This week is my birthday and i-it's Br..." Before May could finish, Solidad stop her from talking.

"Of course. You deserve it, when you go and visit him please tell him hello for me." Solidad softly reply knowing that May was about to cry. "I'll take the cart, since our Royal Highness is being poky this morning. You go freshen up a bit in the bathroom." Solidad diged through her pockets to find a her handkerchief. "Here you go, keep it." Solidad handed May the handkerchief as she push the maid out the door.

"Solidad, what about him," May asked pointing to an unconscious Harley.

"You don't need to worry about him. I'll take him to infirmary after I'm done setting the table."

"Oh okay. Thank you Solidad," May bowed before leaving. She made sure not to step up on Harley on her way out. She made her way down the same hallway, where Drew was still hiding behind the vase. When May walked past his hiding place. He noticed that there was tears running down the brunette's cheeks.

'She's cyring... why?' Drew look at the brunette with a sad smile. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed May's arm. Surprised, the maid swiftly turned around which made him lose his balance making him fall backwards and taking the brunette with him. He quickly wrap both arms the brunette as the fall backwards. With a thud he hit his head on the table, that sent the vase he was hiding behind falling. An outstretch hand saved the vase from shattering into millions of crystal pieces.

"That was sure was a close one," The brunette smiled as she brought the vase closer to her chest. It was then that she notice that she had two arms wrapped around her. This made May blush as she quickly turned to see who grabbed her. "Ah Drew are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"You dense morn- Hey, you not crying anymore?" Drew rubbed the back of his sore head as he got a closer look at May's face. This made the brunette face turned more red.

"You're two close!" May pushed the green-haired King back. "Drew, you huge jerk! Who said I was crying? I wasn't." She said crossing her arms with the vase between her arms. She look the other way so Drew wouldn't make fun of her blushing.

"I heard you, you know? When you were talking to Solidad a moment ago." Drew said with a straight face. May quickly turned around and stared at the King.

"Wha-what? You were eavesdropping?! Arghhh, Drew Hayden you jerk! I can't believe you!" May jumped up as she place the vase back on the table.

"Heh.. it's the first time you made eye contract with me since I got back." Drew smirked as he dusted the dirt off his clothes. "You should really be thanking me. I save you from hitting your head."

"Argh, WHAT?! You're the reason why we fell backwards. Only if you greet people like any normal person your big head of yours would be fine. But no! You have to grab my arm and make me freak out," May snapped.

"Please May," Drew hold up his hand to keep the brunette from talking. "We all know if you weren't such a spaz you wouldn't have to worry about hitting your head."

"What did- URGH you are so unbelievable! Whatever, have fu-" Before the brunette could finish her sentence Drew put a rose in front of her face. "Huh?" Drew drop the rose into May's hand. The brunette examine the rose before looking up at Drew with a puzzle look.

"Typical May. You haven't change at all. You're still the same old tomboy. Later," Drew flip his bangs before walking away with a smirk on his face.

"What is that suppose to mean!? Hey I'm talking to you, grass-head," May yelled. 'Ahhh... I can't believe that jerk. At least I don't have to put up with him for a week. I hope he has fun with paperwork,' May thought as she stick out her tongue. May watch as Drew enter the dinning room before turning away to go to the maid chamber. 'Drew,' she said with a sad smile. 'I wonder if he knows...?'Letting out a sigh she enter the maid chamber. As she walk in she notice her friend Misty was talking to two other maids who were already in their uniforms.

"May," Her friend named Misty yelled out as she saw the brunette the room. May closed the door behind her before joining Misty and the other two maids. "You look terrible. Are you feeling all right? You look dead."

"I feel dead! I've been thinking about him again, since Drew came back," The brunette bit her lip. "I couldn't sleep because of it."

Misty gave her friend a small pat on a back. "Agh, May don't cry. Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"Y-yes," She said looking down at the rose that Drew gave her.

"Oh what's this," one of the maids say as she look at the rose May was holding. "Did you get it from the garden?"

"You know the rules about the garden, no-"

"Misty, I didn't pick the rose from the garden! I know it's against the rules to pick flowers from the Royal Garden. It was a gift, I swear!" The brunette said rubbing the back of her head.

"I know, but I just know how much you like roses and the Royal Gardens flowers are very much beautiful. I'm not trying to say that you stole it from garden, but others might think..." Misty sigh sweat-dropping.

"May, has a sweetheart?~" The other maid giggled, making May turned as red as the rose.

"No! He's not my sweetheart nor is he my admire. He just gave me a rose to stop crying that's all!"

"Whatever you say May," all three girls giggled as May who had her hands covering her face.

"I'm going to go take a bath and get pack for tomorrow," the brunette said quickly leaving the three girls who were still giggling.

"We not trying get you mad or anything." Misty pat May on the back. "We were just kidding, no need to get all upset."

"Yeah! We were just messing around," both maids said, still giggling to themselves.

"I'm not upset, but I need to get ready tomorrow. I have a long journey ahead of me. Please excuse me." Before Misty could protest May was already up the stairs and walking to her room.

"I feel bad teasing her now," one of the girls let out a sigh giving a sad look to Misty.

" Marie, don't feel bad. May will cheer up soon enough, after she comes back, she'll be good as new. Around this time of year May is usually depressed and all," said a maid with long dark hair.

"But Josephine, I think we went a little to far, right Misty?" The girl name Marie said pulling on Misty's sleeve. "I never seen her like this.

"Yeah," Misty mumbled as she ruffle Marie's short hair. "Like Josephine said, May is only this around this time of the year. There's no need to be sad. After all we still have to make May's cake before she leaves on her journey!" The redhead said trying to change the subject.

Marie nod her head and turned to Josephine who was cleaning off her glasses with her lacy handkerchief. She look at Misty one last time before finally reading the atmosphere. "I call dibs on licking the bowl!" Marie yell trying to lighten the mood. The young maid made a dash to the kitchen. Both Misty and Josephine let out a laugh at the young maid's action.

"Marie's mood. Oh boy. Man, her mood changes at a drop of a hat," Misty tried to hold back from crying of laughter. She look at Josephine who was also trying her best not to cry of laughter.

"Well you should of know. Food is her best friend after all. She acts just May, once food is involve it's game over," Josephine giggled. Misty and Josephine walked into the kitchen which was shared with all the other castle workers. Usually the kitchen was empty due to the fact that most of the castle employees were working or catching up on sleep, but as the two maid enter the room exploded with noise.

"Heh! What's going on!" Misty screamed as she notice there was flour all over the floor along with egg yolk and broken eggs shells.

"Yo! We making some girl's, named May, birthday cake," said a guy with dark spiky blue hair who was nibbling on a piece of chocolate in the corner. He was rocking back in his chair.

Trying to hold back her angry Misty clench her teeth,"I can tell... but tell me why does it look like a Voltorb went off in here... What happen to waiting till the chefs get done with breakfast, huh!?" The redhead put her hand on her hips. She scanned the kitchen to see if she could find Marie among the crowd of people. Marie was sitting on the counter licking icing off a spatula. She quickly turned her attention to the boy with spiky blue hair. As the finish eating the chocolate bar the boy stood up and headed towards the kitchen's door.

"Well I'm out of here." The blue haired said with an yawn.

"Bye," everyone yelled in unionism, besides Misty and Josephine who were still in shock about the party in the kitchen.

"You bastard! You not going anywhere till you help clean up," she yelled as she blocked the blue-haired from leaving. The noised died down as all eyes in the room were on the redhead._ 'That's right, I like to see you try to escape now.'_ Misty smirked. "Who are you anyway? I never seen you here before... are you new?"

"But I have to use to the boy's room. Are you the bathroom police?" The boy smirked back.

"What? No! I'm not. I'm not joking bud! Who are you?" Misty spat.

"My name? I'm glad you asked, I'm the amazing and the best trainer and chef that you ever lie eyes on! My name is-"

"You're a chef? I doubt that," Misty said hitting him on the head with her fist.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" The dark haired boy said rubbing his head. "What's your problem!?"

Before the redhead could respond to the boy's question she was hugged from behind making her jump. The person who grab her didn't loosen their grip. Marie and the other maids let out a squeal in delight. She mange to squirm out of the hug and quickly turn to see who was hugging her.

"Geez, Misty! It's me."

'That voice it's sounds familiar...' It was a boy who was about was a few inches taller then her. The boy had short black hair that look like it messy. Last time she seem him was about three years ago right after Solidad got crowned as joker. He went of to train with his mentor the Ace of Heart. Three long years. Misty tired her best not to cry. She wrapped her arms around the boy whom was her childhood friend. "Ash! I miss you so much. You change so much. Where is your hat?" Misty asked after she pulled away from the hug.

"Ah my hat!" The boy named Ash laughed. "I lost it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Why is it such a mess in here, anyways?" Everyone laughed at Ash attempt to avoid the redhead's question,

"Don't change the subject!" Misty hissed. "I made that hat for you! How could you lose it so easily?"

"Well uhh..." Ash backed away from Misty who had a dark aura surrounding her. "Funny story, I feel in a river and the hat kind of got washed down stream. Sorry!"

"Why you!" Misty screamed about to swing at Ash when the sound of door opening stopped her from doing so. A brunette poke her head into the room. "Hey May." Misty smile sweetly at her friend who look at her blankly.

"Um Misty why is the kitchen is a mess?" May said as she close the door behind her. "I heard screaming so I thought I come to check it out."

"I know right!?" The dark blue-haired boy jerk his thumb at Misty. "She came in here screaming and then the kitchen some how end up like this..."

"Lies!" Misty hissed and point her finger at the mysterious boy. "The kitchen was a mess before I came in here screaming."

"So you were the one screaming," May said with sign. "I should of known it was you."

"Well duh this is Misty we talking about," said Ash who was helping himself to some left over cake batter.

"Ash, you're back! That's great!" May clasped her hands together. "You didn't say you were coming back in your letters." Misty stared at May with her mouth open. Not knowing that May wrote letters to Ash. "Hey is that cake batter?" May eyes widen as she walk towards Ash, taking the bowl of batter. "Thanks Ash. Well I better get packing for my trip. See you latter Ash." May left the room eating the cake batter.

"She just took it from me..." Ash said with a shock look on his face. "My batte-Ouch! What the heck Misty?" Ash looked up at Misty who had tears in her eyes. "Misty-"

"Don't Misty me. You wrote to May but not me? I thought we were best friends?" Misty wipe the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Misty, can we talk about this some other time, please?" Ash placed his hand on Misty shoulder.

"Why? I want to talk about it now! I've been waiting for three years to talk to you an-and I thenn I fiin-dd ou-"

Letting out a sign Ash took Misty by the hand and lead her out of kitchen were they can talk in private. The room got quite all of the sudden. Everyone had a confused look on their face wondering what just happen.

"What just happened?" One maid asked.

"I don't know..." said another maid who was blushing. "But doesn't it remind you of a shoujo manga?"

"It was so romantic," chirped another maid. All the maids started gathering around each other sharing love stories they heard off or experienced themselves. Even the older maids were telling their tragic stories.

"Josephine... what just happen?" Marie asked as she approach the dark haired maid who was standing in the corner.

Josephine look at her young friend with big smile on her face. "I'll tell you when you get older, okay?" With that Josephine let out a chuckle before leaving the room.

"No fair! Marie wants to know now!" Marie yelled, following right behind Josephine.

"Ughh," all the men groaned as the women talked about their love-life and about how men were evil.

"Lets get back to work before Solidad comes and yell at us for slaking off," mumbled a butler.

"Aye," said all the men in unison as they had one last drink together before leaving the kitchen to start their duties for the day.

* * *

I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for not updating this story sooner! You guys are amazing and I love reading your comments/feedback and thanks for the follows. It means a lot to me. :)

I love writing this chapter (again)! So many feels~ With all the pokeshipping going on! ;A; I also hope I didn't make Misty too out of character. O_e

Oh also, here's the ages for all the characters that has been mention so far:  
-May, Drew, Ash, Misty are 15-16

-Solidad, Harley, Josephine (an OC) are 19

-Marie (an OC) is 12 (that's why she's so annoying xP)

xxxxxxxxx

****Shout outs**~

Thalanthus, bingo! You're right. The girl is May and the pokemon is Eevee. *Gives a box of pocky*

Pikachushinystar, I know right? xD I love Harley so much, even though he use to scare me when I was little. Yeah I meant pity, thanks for catching that. :)

****QUESTION TIME! QUESTION TIME**~ *_sings_*

Okay who do you think the guy with the dark spiky blue hair, is? Hint: He isn't a gym leader, nor is he is a playable character in one of the games.

Extra pocky for anyone who mentions/guess what generation he's from and the game.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Note:** I'm on my spring break right now so I'll try to write and get chapter 3 up soon. :)


End file.
